kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow of Red
Overview Shadow of Red is a demonic echo made flesh - a memory of evil that will not fade. Physically he displays a large bulbous humanoid head, thin arms, and a long tail tipped with a barbed stinger. Four thin spider-like legs emerge from the center of his underbelly. His back is covered in thin flexible plates, but otherwise the Shadow of Red is skinless. He charges into battle, scattering and crushing opponents with his great bulk before tearing into them with physical assaults.http://kaijucombat.com/wiki/doku.php?id=ckc_monster_list:shadow_of_red Origin Of the many horrors emerging from the depths of Zenith, Red was by far the most powerful, and the worst. His insatiable appetite for pain - even the pain of other demons, led to a great battle between Red and his siblings, especially the demonic Solomon. Red and Solomon's titanic clash was so powerful that it scattered their essences - manifesting shadows of them across time and dimensions. These lifeless shades play out the ancient conflict between these two combatants over and over, in different ways and formats. Our star has attracted one Shadow of the residual energy left by Red and Solomon's battle, which has come nearest to our world has assumed a fully physical form. This means it can be fought and defeated by other physical beings. But Red's malignancy will echo on, even if the Shadow of Red were to be defeated and removed from our space. http://kaijucombat.com/wiki/doku.php?id=ckc_monster_list:shadow_of_red Energy System Shadow of Red builds energy through inflicting pain on his opponents. Once full, he uses his energy to summon the deadly Claw Wave. His normal weapons do not drain energy. Ranged Combat Shadow of Red's most potent weapon is the Soul Burn, which blasts a stream of fire from his mouth to engulf opponents. This fire is formed from the souls of his past victims, which appear as screaming faces in the flames. This weapon uses no energy - but instead Shadow of Red must pay for it with his own health. Shadow of Red also uses the Claw Wave - which throws a claw-shaped arc of energy which homes in on opponents, stunning them on contact. This cannot be resisted, so opponents must avoid it lest they fall prey to Red's full physical assault. Grappling Shadow of Red lifts and throws objects with one of his four spiked legs. The great weight which makes him such a locomotive of power also makes it difficult for opponents to grapple with him. Shadow of Red can also engage grappling with a prone opponent - attempting to squash them like a giant bug. This deals damage even if the grapple clash itself is escaped.http://kaijucombat.com/wiki/doku.php?id=ckc_monster_list:shadow_of_red Melee Combat Shadow of Red's hands, feet and tail show no obvious muscle mass - but they can rend opponents easily. It is not known whether the Shadow of Red's attacks are purely physical, or if they have some mystical or demonic component to them which increases their potency. Shadow of Red does not attack with his head or face (not physically, in any case) - though the death-mask and hollow eyes are significant psychological weapons in all forms of combat.http://kaijucombat.com/wiki/doku.php?id=ckc_monster_list:shadow_of_red Weaknesses Shadow of Red wins in part by shattering the spirits of his opponents - so tenacity and recovery abilities are key to defeating him. Shadow of Red begins each battle full of terrible strength - but he has no stamina for a protracted engagement. The Shadow of Red deals great bursts of damage with both physical and energy assaults - but he cannot match the sustained aggression that most kaiju can bring to combat once they recover their senses and their will to fight.http://kaijucombat.com/wiki/doku.php?id=ckc_monster_list:shadow_of_red Trivia *Due to Red's death at the end of NES Godzilla Creepypasta, the Red appearing in Colossal Kaiju Combat is known as Shadow of Red, a physical manifestation of what remained of the original Red. External Links *Official Wiki Page *Official Design Thread Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Red Kaiju Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Renamed Kaiju Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Cosbydaf Category:Demon Category:Eldritch Kaiju